I Never Told You
by IlanaNight
Summary: SKxYY Yami has departed into the afterlife, and Seto misses him more than ever. Seto goes to visit Yami's grave and finds more than he expects


_I Never Told You_

_SetoxYami_

_**A/N: Done as a request for a couple of my friends. Hope you guys enjoy your angsty yet fluffy Prideshipping**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, that's Kazuki Takahashi's job**_

_After Yami was released to the peaceful afterlife he deserved, Yugi was the one who appeared most affected by the loss. He spent several days crying in his room, wishing the former Pharaoh would return. But, there was one who suffered more than Yugi._

_Seto Kaiba locked himself in his office when he returned to Domino City. He stayed there for days at a time, only occasionally coming home to eat. This caused Mokuba to grow extremely anxious, so, one day, he had Isono drive him to the KaibaCorp. Headquarters. He followed Seto to his office, where he sat with his ears pressed to the door. He was amazed to hear Seto singing softly._

"_And I never told you, what I should have said. No, I never told you. I just held it in. And now, I miss everything about you. I can't believe that I still want you. And after all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you, without you. Oh~" Seto's sorrowful voice rang softly through the office. _

'_He misses Yami, and a lot. I guess it makes sense, Yami was his best rival. But, I don't understand why Seto would choose that song. What could he have forgotten to tell the Pharaoh? Unless…' But then, Mokuba heard his brother's footsteps nearing the door, interrupting his thought process. He high-tailed out of the building and headed home, planning ways to help his big brother._

_Seto was too lost in his own thoughts to notice his little brother running down the hall. He grabbed his coat and a set of keys from the table and left the office. _

_Seto Kaiba got into his car and left the parking garage, headed to the cemetery. He had a grave to visit. Although Yami was technically buried in Egypt, Ra knows where, Seto felt that he deserved a proper resting place in Domino City. Of course, no one but Seto knew of it's existence, he didn't want those annoying friends of Yugi's disturbing Yami's peaceful rest. Seto got out of the car and walked to a simple marble headstone, which read "In Loving Memory, Yami Motou, The Immortal King." Seto carefully knelt in front of the stone and reached into he coat, pulling out a gold necklace with a ruby pendant. "Happy Birthday, Yami. I wonder if you're celebrating, in whatever afterlife you've found. I hope all you friends there made it happy for you. If not, well, you could always find your way back. No one here would object to that. Anyway, I've got to get home, may you be peaceful and happy." Seto stood slowly, caressed the marble slab and turned to leave._

"_Seto, wait." Seto turned swiftly at hearing his name and fell to his knees in shock at what he saw. There, crouched in front of the grave with the necklace strewn over his fingers, was Yami, alive and well, looking as if the months of his absence never happened. "Did you really mean that? No one would object to my return? Not even you, Seto? But, I suppose if you truly wanted me to leave, you wouldn't have provided me with a doorway back. I guess I should thank you." Yami smiled at Seto and clasped the necklace around his neck, in place of his usual choker._

"_H-how? You left, went back to your peaceful afterlife? Why would you come back? And, what do you mean 'a doorway back'? I just gave you a resting place that was easily accessible for me." Seto still had a shocked, yet slightly hopeful expression on his face. Maybe Yami really had returned._

"_Hmm…the how is slightly complicated. To put it simply, lets say that the tomb where I returned to the afterlife was a one-way entrance, and when you had this tombstone erected, it worked as a one-way exit. I just had to wait for you to be here, and close enough in spirit for me to cross back. The reason is very simple compared to how it happened. I missed everyone. I missed avoiding Tea's advances, teaching Joey techniques, and most of all, I missed you. Dueling you, and trying to get you to be more open. Without those daily challenges, my life was empty." Yami confessed, his eyes focused on the ground._

_Upon hearing that not only did Yami return, he returned for good, Seto couldn't help himself. A genuinely happy smile lit up his face and he swiftly encompassed Yami in a tight embrace. "You're not allowed to leave again Yami. I forbid it. And, as for your challenge of trying to make me more open, I think you've succeeded." Seto smirked as he leaned down to kiss the former Pharaoh lovingly. _

_When the two pulled apart, both were smiling. "I love you, Seto." Yami's eyes sparkled in the moonlight as Seto grabbed his hand._

"_I love you too, Yami. I think I always have." And the two walked out of the cemetery hand in hand, looking forward to the life ahead of them._

_~Fin~_


End file.
